


Then & Now

by ArcticLucie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Quickly, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl have a quickie. </p><p>Rickyl + quickie = quickyl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then & Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a challenge we did in the Rickyl writer's group today. Prompt was a true 100 word drabble of Rickyl smut. Enjoy!

Daryl was bare, laid out before him, split open on his cock, moaning as he hammered into that feverish heat; bodies contorting, bending, bowing, withering as Rick took his time to build up that fiery pressure inside them both, lathing his body with open-mouthed kisses and reverence. 

That was last night. 

Right now, Daryl had Rick pinned against the washing machine, ankles hooked behind his thighs while they multitasked doing laundry with a quickie as the baby slept. No time for tongues or teasing or taking it slow, just a hard pounding of bodies as the appliance rumbled beneath them.


End file.
